


heaven help a fool who falls in love

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Deals with gods, Destruction, Exile, Gen, Memories, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sky Gods - Freeform, War, Wilbur Soot-centric, concerning ending ngl, specifically sky gods, that never goes well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Wilbur shouted and screamed for help and assistance, and it was all for his country, all of it. He couldn't just give up his home because he was too prideful to beg for help, and Wilbur knew that.And the Gods listened.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	heaven help a fool who falls in love

Wilbur loved L'manberg with his entire heart and soul. He poured hours of his time into building it, into making his country a place for people to live and to thrive, a place where people didn't just have to _survive_. He wanted it to be a place where his people, his family and his friends, could finally live their lives in peace after fighting war after war, he wanted to make a _home_. And so he did. Wilbur calloused his hands and scraped his knees, all for the sake of his country. Wilbur fell in love with L'manberg the day the name rolled off of his tongue, settling on his ears, lingering constantly at the back of his mind. He built his country from the ground up, taking a simple plot of land and turning it into something great, into a place people would remember. Wilbur made L'manberg, and he took so much pride in every single crack and every fault in his country. L'manberg never needed to be perfect, though in his head it was already perfect. It's exterior never mattered to him. 

L'manberg was more than just a place, of course. L'manberg was a people, it was a collection of family and friends, thrown together by a war. Wilbur doesn't think that half of them would be friends if war hadn't bound them together - they were all so different, coming from opposite ends of the world. But in the end, he thinks, they would have met anyways. Fate is funny like that, Wilbur thinks. He's certain that a part of his soul, a part of his life, is tied to every single one of his friends, tied to the ones who helped him fight for his country's Independence. Wilbur doesn't think that him meeting his newfound family was luck, he doesn't think that it was all just by chance. He's certain that, if he were to do it all over again, he would find each and every single one of them every single time. No matter what, he would find all of his friends and all of his family. It was unimportant to him, it still is, that they're not related by blood. Blood isn't important in war. 

Wilbur was positive that he was the only person in the entire world who loved L'manberg more than he loved anything, or anyone, else. And then he was exiled, running away from his home with his right-hand man by his side, both of them fighting with themselves as they went, disappearing into the forest, night covering their tracks as they fled away from their homes. Wilbur had never seen Tommy so upset before, and at first, he had thought it was because of Tubbo. He thought that Tommy was angry, he thought that his little brother was furious, scared that he was separated from Tubbo for the first time in what seemed like forever. But the more Wilbur looked into it, the more time passed, Wilbur could see that Tommy didn't just miss Tubbo - he missed L'manberg, too. Of course he did, was what Wilbur had originally thought. Of course he missed his home, it had been the place he had fought for. 

Then he looked into it even more, prying as best as he could, trying to surface answers from Tommy. He saw himself in those blue eyes, he saw the fire and the spark and the challenge that he had felt when Dream told him that he would never be free. Wilbur saw himself in Tommy, and he knew then. He knew that L'manberg wasn't just _his_ unfinished symphony anymore, no, it was _Tommy's_ , as well. Wilbur felt something akin to pride when he saw those flames in Tommy's eyes. He had put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, he had nodded at him once, and it was all they needed for them to both understand. Their home, their unfinished symphony, was being taken from them, and neither of them were going to let that stand. Neither of them were going to let that happen. 

So they fought, by god did they fight. Wilbur put out feelers for his twin, for Technoblade. He called out for help, he begged and groveled, destroying his own pride for L'manberg. As much as he would consider himself a prideful man, Wilbur would do anything for his country, and that's exactly what he did. He got on his knees and begged for help, pleaded with the Gods in the sky to give him a sign, to send him fortune for once in his life. Wilbur shouted and screamed for help and assistance, and it was all for his country, all of it. He couldn't just give up his home because he was too prideful to beg for help, and Wilbur knew that. 

And the Gods listened. They sent him a sign in the form of his slightly older brother, they sent him a sign in the form of a shooting star that streaked across the sky and fell into L'manberg. They sent him a sign when they allowed Tubbo to come to their ravine, to Pogtopia. To their makeshift little home. The Gods told him all he needed to know when he started to hear their whispered words in his mind, they told him what he had to do, how he had to do it. Wilbur listened, anticipation clouding his vision as he hung onto every word spoken to him. _To win,_ the Gods had said, _you must lose everything._ Wilbur hadn't understood at first - he had thought that he had already lost everything, that he lost his home and that he lost himself along with it. Because without L'manberg, was there ever really a Wilbur? Was there ever really a need for him to be there, to be alive? 

_To win,_ the Gods had whispered, _you have to be willing to do anything_. Wilbur had assured them that he was, he had promised that he would do anything and everything to get him his country back. He offered his hands and his eyes, he offered his life in return for his country. Wilbur didn't need to be alive to see his nation, he didn't need to be able to build it when it broke. All he needed was for L'manberg to be safe, and while he would have prefered to live to see it return to glory, he would accept death if that's what it took for the Gods to return him his home. 

_Well,_ the Gods had laughed at him, _are you willing to lose your mind?_

And Wilbur says _yes._


End file.
